Feathers and Songs
by AustinLover27
Summary: AU. Raini and Dallas are Avians, Austin and Ally are just regular humans. When a group of evil scientist called the Lab, the four unite to stop them. First out of a 5 fanfic series. OCXAustin and OCXDallas. Rated T for language and violence.
1. New Girl at School

**AustinLover:** Well, a new fanfic for Austin and Ally, no crossover.

**Raini: **Am I in it?

**AustinLover:** You're gonna be in almost all of them.

**Raini: **Okay, so, plot?

**AustinLover:** Well, you'll see. So, say the disclaimer.

**Raini:** AustinLover doesn't own Austin and Ally. She only owns me.

**Chapter 1:** **New Girl at School**

**Raini's n POV:**

I walked down the hallways. The eyes of everyone staring at me sent chills down my spine. I sighed as I walked to my locker. My hand fumbled with the combination lock. I banged my locker with a book. "Come on! Open up you stupid locker!" I shouted. Luckily, my sister came by and opened it. "Thanks Ally." I said.

"You're welcome Raini." She said.

Oh, silly I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Raini Dawson, president of the Drama Club and 3rd chair flute. I'm also an Avian. For those asking 'what the hell is an Avian?' they are humans who have bird and wolf DNA in them. I'm the only one out of me and my sister who are one. Well, that's enough on the intro, now back to the story.

I got all of the books I need and closed my locker when I heard fighting. A crowd formed around the fight. I pushed my way through. "Excuse me, new kid trying to get by!" I said as I finally got to the center. Two boys were arguing, which might turn into fighting if nobody stopped them. One was a cute blonde, and the other was-wait, Dallas! I got between the two. "Stop it! You're both acting like immature kids." I calmly said. Dallas gave me a what-the-hell look.

"Well, I would say otherwise." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mind if I talk to you, IN PRIVATE?" I asked as I pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing here? You know that the Lab will find us." He hissed.

"Well, I don't give a crap. My parents made me come here." I replied. Dallas sighed.

"If you excuse me, I need to get to class. See ya at lunch." He said, walking away.

For people who don't what the Lab is, it's a group of scientist who work on mutation and highly-dangerous weapons. Dallas and I were rescued when we were little. So, there.

The blonde who was arguing with Dallas came up to me. "You know him?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Well, he's a friend of mine."

"Then why were you two fighting?" I said with a smirk. The blonde shrugged.

"He said something about me taking something." He stated. I sighed.

"Well, can you tell me why you're talking to me?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed you were new and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Austin Moon." He said.

"I'm Raini Dawson. I guess you know my sister, Ally, since she is student council president." I said as I began to walk down the almost-empty hall. Austin walked beside mw and looked at my schedule.

"Huh, me and you have the same classes." He comented. Oh god, at first I thought that it was gonna be a disaster, but, I shrugged it off.

This is gonna be one interesting school year.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**AustinLover: ** The idea of this story was based off of James Patterson's series, Maximum Ride.

**Raini: **Will I have wings?

**AustinLover:** Yes. And you can shapeshift into either a bird or a wolf.

**Raini:** Awesome.

**AustinLover:** Please favorite and review.


	2. Just Fangtastic

**AustinLover: **Sorry that the last chapter was short.

**Raini:** Yeah. She didn't have much for the first chapter.

**AustinLover:** Well, I'm trying to figure out how to update my other stories.

**Raini:** Except Records and Relationships. The viewers need to vote.

**AustinLover:** I swear, my next story will be an Aussly fic.

**Raini:** And, you need to make a Shake It Up fic. I need to explain my time in Chicago.

**AustinLover:** Okay, I will. Raini, disclaimer.

**Raini: ** AustinLover doesn't own Austin and Ally. She only owns me.

**Chapter 2: Just Fang-tastic**

**Raini's POV:**

It was late at night and I was in the living room with Ally. She seemed to be watching a vampire movie. I sat on my computer with my wings stretched out (Yes, I have wings. You can get a pair at Wal-Mart.) An email popped up from Dallas. Of course. I clicked on it.

_You okay?_ Read the email. I rolled my eyes.

_Duh. I watching a stupid vampire movie called Twilight._ I replied. For all of the Twilight fans out there, sorry but I hate Twilight. I mean, the whole vampire love story thing is so cliché.

Ally muted the TV and turned to me. "So, how was your first week?" she asked. I looked up.

"Well, I made a new friend and got Dallas out of a fight." I said. She smiled.

"Typical Dallas. When will he ever learn?" she said. I shrugged. At this moment, I was happy. The Lab hasn't been after me for weeks. Did they finally figure out they don't have a chance against a 15-year old mutant teen, let alone two? Another email popped up.

_Please don't let it be Dallas._ I thought as I clicked it. It was from Austin. How the hell did he get my email? Ally noticed my expression and sat on the arm of the chair. I quickly scanned the email.

_Hey. Ya bored?_ The message read. My fingers automatically started typing.

_How did you know? _I sent the message and looked up at Ally. "What the crap are you doing?" I asked. She got up.

"Can't a girl spy on her mutant sister?" she asked as she sat on the couch, watching her movie. I rolled my eyes.

"Really mature, Allygator." She said with amusement. Ally just turned up the volume loud enough to wake the neighborhood. I sighed. No reply. That was when I heard a knock on the door. On instinct, I thought that would be the Lab. I folded my wings and hide underneath the couch. Ally opened the door to a smiling Dallas.

I slid out. "Not funny. You made me think that I was gonna be turned back into a test rat for a bunch of insane people." I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Relax Raini. Nothing like that will happen." He said. By the tone of his voice, someone else was with him. (Don't ask how I know that. Just know that after 3 years of being locked up with a person, it's like the both of you have your own little language.) I looked behind whim and saw a glimpse of blonde. He brought Austin. Great. I don't hate the guy, it's just that Dallas told me not to fully trust people cause one moment, they could be your best friend, and the next, they try to turn you in to a bunch of crazy scientists who enjoy experimenting on kids and teenagers. But, since he trusts Austin, so must I.

"So, why not you both come in? And, Dallas, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. He nodded and walked in. I led him to the kitchen.

"What is it now?" he groaned. I looked around and sighed.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Did you tell Austin our secret?" I said. He nodded.

"He's my friend. Of course I did." He said. I sighed in relief and unfolded my wings.

"Thank you. Now, I can freely walk around the house." I said and walked out of the kitchen. I entered the living room and Austin stared at my wings in awe.

"You have wings too? Awesome!" I smiled.

"Thanks. I have Barn Owl DNA in me." I stated. I plopped down in my chair and grabbed my laptop. The current background was me, Ally, and Dallas at the beach. It seemed like that happened ages ago. I really need to change it. I looked at the TV to see it still on Twilight. "Um, Ally, can you change the channel?" I asked. She tossed me the remote and I flipped through, until I found my favorite movie. Ally sighed.

"Why are we watching the Hunger Games?" she asked.

"Why were we watching Twilight?" I said a smirk on my face.

"Touché." She replied. Dallas sat on the couch with Ally and Austin pulled a seat up next to me. I looked at my computer screen as I started typing a story based on what happened to me and Dallas.

* * *

_Cassie looked around the room she and Seth were locked in. She saw only one way of escaping; through the window, but, it was blocked by metal bars. She huddled up against him. "Will we ever get out of here" she asked. Her curly brown hair was a mess. He just smiled and hugged her._

_ "We will. Trust me." Seth said. Cassie, being only 6 at the time, didn't know how hard her life would be._

* * *

Austin read the page. I quickly saved it and closed down the laptop. "Liked it?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"What's it about?" he asked. My wings stiffened a little as I remembered the day me and Dallas were rescued.

* * *

_ I looked up at Dallas as the scientist gave us our daily lunch of bland stuff that tasted like tofu. He gave me a reassuring look. "Don't worry, my little Raindrop." He said as he ruffled my hair. I giggled. At the time, I was 6 and barely understood anything the grown-ups said. They gave us some sort of telepathy to where we can talk to each other in our minds. I hugged him and he slightly blushed. _

_ "Dally, will we ever get out of here?" I asked. He shrugged._

_ "One day we will." He said as he kissed my forehead._

* * *

Austin gave me a concerned look. "Um, did I say anything?" he asked as I shook myself out of my daze. Mentally, not physically. I looked at him.

"I-I'm fine, I was just remembering something. But, that story was about mine and Dallas's life when we were little." I said. "But, I used different names to make people think it's just a fiction story." I quickly added. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, know you have a family who can help you and some loyal friends." He said. I read his mind, which I couldn't get anything from it. It was like a restricted area. (And yes, I can read minds as well. Deal with it.) I looked at the time and sighed. It was past midnight, but it was a Friday.

"I need to get to bed. I'm so freaking tired." I said. I got up and stretched. Ally smiled and changed the TV back to Twilight. Both Austin and Dallas groaned. I snickered and flew up to my room. I smiled to myself. Maybe, Rani Dawson can live a normal life. Bah, no mutant freak like me can't live a normal life for long. I headed into my room and laid on my bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A sleeping Raini was shown on the screen as a furry hand reached out to turn off the monitor. The creature smirked. "Finally, we know where she and her friend lived." It said in a raspy, male voice. A human assistant walked into the room.

"Borak, sir, we found the name of the town that the girl lives in." she said. The creature, known as Borak, turned to her. His canine-like face smiled.

"Good. Now, tell me, where does she live." He asked. The assistant cleared her throat.

"She lives in a small town on the coast of Florida, sir." She said. Borak got up.

"We have to get her and the boy. She's the only thing that stands in my way of world domination. Let her live her life the way it is for now. Wait until I give you orders to capture them." He said. The assistant nodded and left the room. "Raini Dawson will be gone, and I will rule the world."

END OF CHAPTER 2

**AustinLover: **Bad guy introduced, check.

**Raini: **Am I gonna get killed?

**AustinLover:** No. Nobody but Borak will die.

**Raini: **Good.

**AustinLover: **Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Please favorite and review.


End file.
